MosquitoMask
MosquitoMask (蚊マスク Kamasuku) is a Nocturne with a mosquito motif, a member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality MosquitoMask is creepy, chilling, unhinged, unnerving, calcualting and dark as they get. She doesn't interact or conversate much with her fellow Brotherhood of Nocturnes members due to her unpredictable and vampiric nature. While she is loyal to the Brotherhood, most members would prefer to steer clear from her when they aren't on the battlefield fighting off their enemies due to the fact they are afraid she might feed off of their blood instead. She is also blood obsessed and has a quote/unquote endless thirst for blood. She speaks in a Transylvanian accent. Whenever she laughs, she makes a echoey witch-like laugh. History Backstory Little is known about MosquitoMask's previous history prior to being recruited to the Brotherhood ofNocturnes. She hailed from Romania and prowled through the forests and woods, often stalking her prey for blood and using her human form to trick people into thinking she was lost and in need of some help. She would often use this ploy to gain their trust and then suck out their blood afterwards. She also knew LeechMask. Debut: Leviathan MosquitoMask first appeared in the RP where she was summoned by CatMask along with her comrade ThylacineMask to be deployed at a village on Okutama, where she and ThylacineMask were assigned to capture the Bones for their information regarding OwlMask and to kill FlamingoMask. MosquitoMask took on the human form of a little girl and mainly spied/observed on what was going on. Following ThylacineMask's death, MosquitoMask then shed her human form and then took action herself to deal with FlamingoMask and the Bones. Bloodthirst MosquitoMask reappeared when she found FlamingoMask and the Bones in the forest down by the village, perched on a tree and then landed down. Since she could sense Smiley Bone's blood, that weren't hard for her to find. Her and FlamingoMask got into their first fight, with MosquitoMask rushing in to try to get to feast on FlamingoMask's blood. When he avoided her attack, she then fired her Mosquito Laser Cutter at some tall trees, causing them to fall down near FlamingoMask and the Bone Cousins. As FlamingoMask and the Bones tried to run out of the way, MosquitoMask then whistled and summoned forth her Shadelinqs after them. MosquitoMask then got out her kris and hid in the shadows with her Shadow Manifest, before then reappearing behind FlamingoMask and slashing at him with it. Phoenix FlamingoMask bled some shadows and then rolled over, before then firing some streams of flames back at her. MosquitoMask then began firing her Mosquito Laser Cutter down and towards FlamingoMask, cutting down many trees in the process as well. FlamingoMask managed to avoid, allowing the laser to strike against the Shadelinqs instead, cutting them in half. Annoyed, MosquitoMask then rushed over to FlamingoMask and then both her (MosquitoMask) and FlamingoMask got into a fiery fist fight. However during it, MosquitoMask grabbed one of FlamingoMask's fists and then started to twist it. FlamingoMask then coated his fist on fire, forcing MosquitoMask to let go. FlamingoMask then fired out some fireballs, one of which struck at MosquitoMask's feet, blowing one up. MosquitoMask then retaliated and threw down one of her Mosquito Bombs at FlamingoMask's area, engulfing him in an explosion and then using Shadow Fog, making it hard for him to see. As he was temporarily taken out, MosquitoMask then flew out to hunt down the Bone Cousins. However she did not find the Bone Cousins in the forest, due to them having escaped (in actuality they were hiding underneath a dead tree where she couldn't sense or see them.) MosquitoMask then retreated for the time being, chiefly to heal her cut off foot. MosquitoMask spent the rest of morning through evening letting her foot regenerate before she could go out again. During this, she planned her next attack with the Shadelinqs. Once it was evening, MosquitoMask's foot had then fully regenerated by then and she initiated her next attack. MosquitoMask reappeared back at the village in her human form where she then lured one of guarding villagers to let their guard down and pretended to be lost. Once the villager got closer, she then reeled him in and then sucked out his blood, revealing her true colors. MosquitoMask then led her Shadelinqs into the village and proceeded to let the raid grow more violent and intense, also mowing down several villagers and sucking out their blood to feed her need for human blood. FlamingoMask then reappeared to fight her, he also had gotten done healing as well. FlamingoMask then changed into his Phoenix form and fired out fireballs at her, to which MosquitoMask then fired out a few of her Mosquito Bombs against him. Suddenly a chain flail came flying towards MosquitoMask. Then an eight foot tall Shadowblood stepped into view, striking her down. It was SasquatchMask. MosquitoMask then got back up and slashed her kris into the air, sending a wave of energy against both FlamingoMask and SasquatchMask, sending them both crashing down to the ground. For extra measure, MosquitoMask then threw out a Mosquito Bomb around FlamingoMask's and SasquatchMask's area. While FlamingoMask was down, MosquitoMask then ran up to him and then stabbed her needle nose into his arm, then absorbing his fire energy. FlamingoMask then used his Phoenix Torch, sending her off of him. SasquatchMask then grabbed MosquitoMask by the left wing and then pulled her down, to which MosquitoMask then fired Phoenix Fire against SasquatchMask, forcing him back. FlamingoMask, not amused by her power theft then engaged into a firefight with MosquitoMask---as they went back and forth against each other, FlamingoMask then mixed up and changed into his Thunderbird form, using his Thunderbird Clap against her, followed up by SasquatchMask's chain flail smacking against her. SasquatchMask then wrapped his Chain Flail around her needle nose, intent on dragging her down. MosquitoMask then fired her Mosquito Laser Cutter against the chain, freeing her. FlamingoMask then swept his Thunderbird Beam to try to strike her down; MosquitoMask flew faster and faster. MosquitoMask then fired out another wave of energy from her kris down at the two. FlamingoMask then fired his Thunderbird Beam down at MosquitoMask however, striking her down and sending her crashing ontop of a hut. MosquitoMask then flew up and flew over to Fone Bone, picking him up and then landing ontop of a another hut, holding her kris to his neck and pointing her needle nose against the back of his neck. She threatened to both FlamingoMask and SasquatchMask that if they made any false move, she would either slash his throat or drain him of his blood. Fone Bone then began to put up a fight with MosquitoMask however, which gave SasquatchMask enough time to go under the hut she was standing on, then grabbing her and dragging down. This made her let go of Fone Bone, sending Fone Bone off the roof. FlamingoMask then used his Thunderbird Beam against MosquitoMask again, striking her down and sending out sparks. MosquitoMask then began firing her Mosquito Laser Cutter again, ending many big trees falling towards FlamingoMask and SasquatchMask. As they were distracted by the falling trees---MosquitoMask then emitted Shadow Fog, making it hard for the two to see. MosquitoMask then flew up and was temporarily gone, only then to surprise attack the two, sending out another one of her Mosquito Bomb, this time disorienting them. MosquitoMask then grabbed FlamingoMask and finally began to drink his shadow blood.... However then FlamingoMask turned into his normal form and cranked up his light power, which then began to burn MosquitoMask. MosquitoMask then ceased draining and staggered back, now burning due to the bad absorption of light energy. In her last stand, MosquitoMask then began firing out her Mosquito Laser Cutter and Kris Energy Wave repeatedly and haphazardly. SasquatchMask delivered a powerful punch against her, sending her against a tree. Although still burning, MosquitoMask wasn't prepared to go down just yet and got out her kris. FlamingoMask then got out his Shadow Stake however and then hurled it at MosquitoMask's chest, pinning her to the tree and also cutting her, allowing the light energy she absorbed to pour out and destroy her completely. Soon MosquitoMask then burned up completely and soon she faded aways, leaving the Shadow Stake in place on the tree before then it too disappeared. Abilities & Weapons * Shadow Manipulation: MosquitoMask has control over shadow energy. * Flight: MosquitoMask can fly at Mach 17. * Power Absorption: Outside of draining their blood, MosquitoMask can absorb her opponent's powers through her needle nose. ** Fire Manipulation: MosquitoMask had a limited control over fire energy when she absorbed it from Phoenix FlamingoMask. ** Phoenix Fire: Upon acquiring Phoenix FlamingoMask's power; MosquitoMask could use Phoenix FlamingoMask signature attack against him. ** Phoenix Fireballs: Upon acquiring Phoenix FlamingoMask's power; MosquitoMask could use Phoenix FlamingoMask's fireball attacks against him. * Mosquito Needle Nose: MosquitoMask had a very sharp and long pointy nose, which she could use like a knife to stab into her opponent's skin. It can puncture through even the most durable and hard skin. With it, she is able to: ** Blood Drain: Drain the blood of her victims, giving her more strength. ** Mosquito Laser Cutter: MosquitoMask can fire a deadly sharp laser from her needle nose at her opponents. It is able to cut through anything, such as tall trees, metal and concrete and of course, through her opponents's skin. ** Shadow Fog: MosquitMask can emit a shadowy fog from her nose so that she can use it to fog her area, making it hard for her opponents to see. * Kris: MosquitoMask is armed with a kris that she can use to stab at her enemies with. She can also: ** Energy Wave: Release an energy wave from her kris against her foes. It is capable of blowing her foes backwards. * Enhanced Reflexes: MosquitoMask has enhanced reflexes and was able to move and dodge out of the way from her opponent's attacks quickly. * Human Form: MosquitoMask could take on a human form. Her human form was that of a mute little girl named "Iroaseta" who was often seen playing with her red ball. She mainly used this form to spy on FlamingoMask and the Bones. * Mosquito Bombs: MosquitoMask is armed with various mosquito-shaped bombs she can use to throw at her foes. Some of them are very explosive and destructive, while some others are more like smoke bombs. * Shadow Manifest: A technique all members of the Brotherhood of Shadowblood members appear to be capable of using, MosquitoMask can transform into a more shadowy form, allowing her to blend in the darkness, making her able to be unseen by many. She can also become intangible in this form, passing through walls. * Blood Senses: MosquitoMask can sens even the faintest scent of blood and track down whoever bleeds from afar. * Regeneration: MosquitoMask could regenerate from her wounds at a moderate pace. Her foot was sliced off by FlamingoMask and it only took a few hours for her foot to regrow back as good as new. Weaknesses * Light Energy: MosquitoMask is weak to light energy, especially in her case as she was ore nocturnal. * Overload: If acquired too much power, MosquitoMask would overload. * Strength: MosquitoMask isn't that strong and as such relies mainly on her beams, weapons and strategies then brute force. * Blood Diet: MosquitoMask must feed on blood in order to survive and will die in three days if not fed/drinking any blood. Trivia * She is the third vampire Nocturne to join the Brotherhood of Nocturne. The first was LeechMask and the second was BatMask. * Originally she was going to be part of a three Shadowblood team, where it would have consisted of her, FlyMask and GokiMask to act as a team and all three of them would be able to fuse to make some insect monster fusion. However Gallibon scrapped the idea, finding it to be too “gimmicky” and scrapped the other two insect-themed Nocturnes. * MosquitoMask was originally concieved as being FlyMask's sister, but was scrapped. * MosquitoMask is also the second vampiric Nocturne to serve under CatMask. The first was LeechMask. * MosquitoMask was originally considered twice and even give two different designs before then becoming what she is today. * MosquitoMask's human form's name means "faded" in Japanese. * She is one of the few insect themed Nocturnes. The others are FlyMask and GokiMask. * Her powers and fighting style were inspired by Gyaos of the Gamera series. * One of her original powers was to have control over blood, but this idea was scrapped. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Minor Villains Category:Vampires Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Original Characters Category:Flying Characters Category:Insects Category:Kaijin Category:Mercenaries Category:Deceased Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Nocturne Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Nocturnes with Insect motifs